


Ничто человеческое

by Prokopyan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: Рассуждения о человечности в декорациях порой приключенческого, а порой и мелодраматического киберпанка. Или история о том, как загоревшийся идеей учёный Чарльз Ксавье изменил размеренную жизнь Эрика Леншерра - кардинально, но не то чтобы к лучшему.





	

**1.**

– Доброе утро, мистер Леншерр.  
– Доброе утро, Рейвен.  
Она опустила голову, пряча короткую улыбку. Он прошёл мимо, не обратив внимания. Размеренные шаги механического человека отмерили расстояние до лифта, длинные пальцы мягко вдавили кнопку. Кнопка загорелась зелёным, табло показало направленную вниз стрелку и число «89».  
Прошло четыре с половиной минуты, прежде чем двери открылись. Ещё один мерный шаг, поворот, щелчок кнопки. Створки съехались, отсекая просторный коридор со стеклянными стенами и сидящей за стойкой девушкой. Никто не увидел, как она с облегчением вздохнула, а он расслабленно откинулся на поручень.  
На пятнадцатом этаже лифт вновь остановился, впуская внутрь мужчину в медицинском халате. Он что-то невнятно пробормотал, усмехнулся своим словам, суетно оправил закатанные до локтей рукава. Он не замирал вплоть до девяносто восьмого – расстёгивал-застёгивал верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, расчесывал пальцами безнадёжно взлохмаченные волосы, кусал и поджимал губы, поднимал и опускал голову. Наконец, вышел.  
На табло высветилось «100», и двери открылись в последний раз. Лифт замер на последнем этаже нараспашку, и ещё двадцать секунд зеркала внутри отражали стерильно-белый холл. На седьмой дверь с надписью «Приёмная» открылась, закрылась – и отражать стало некого.  
Внутри приёмной было всё так же пусто. Мужчина повесил пальто на плечики, придирчиво разгладил ткань и спрятал его в недрах стенного шкафа. Расстегнул пуговицы безупречного светло-серого пиджака и сел за белоснежный стол. Компьютер включился мгновенно. Мёртвый свет выхватил из утреннего полумрака будто вычеканенное в камне лицо: прямой подбородок, морщинку меж бровей, «гусиные лапки» – всё человеческое несовершенство.  
Некоторое время абсолютное ничто в комнате нарушало лишь лёгкое движение воздуха. Секретарь пролистывал окна на интерактивном экране. Список встреч, перечень входящих звонков за выходные, расшифровка сообщений с автоответчика – информация на мониторе менялась так быстро, что несведущий человек не смог бы её усвоить. Но мистер Леншерр работал на этом месте уже почти восемь лет, так что ему хватало этих нескольких секунд. Он уже понял, что через три, две, одну...  
– Офис Себастьяна Шоу.  
Голос на другом конце города уточнил, в силе ли встреча мистера Шоу и мистера Вагнера. Мистер Леншерр кивнул: «Подтверждаю», – и неловко потёр шею. Он никак не мог избавиться от привычки кивать, когда в этом не было никакой нужды.  
– Всего доброго.  
Вновь тишина. Через шесть с небольшим минут за дверью послышались шаги. Стука не последовало – человек вошёл, по-хозяйски оглядел приёмную и хищно улыбнулся:  
– Здравствуй, Эрик.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Вагнер.  
В «Википедии» Кристиан Вагнер был указан как один из акционеров компании X-Gen но на деле куда правдивее было бы написать «соправитель нового мира». Пускай официально в странах ещё существовали премьер-министры и президенты, но на деле власть была сосредоточена в руках корпораций – тех самых, что обеспечивали горожан работой, а государственные казны – немалыми суммами.  
– Себастьян у себя?  
– Да. Позвольте мне уточнить, готов ли мистер Шоу вас принять.  
Эрик ради проформы приподнялся в кресле, прекрасно зная, что Вагнер ничего ему не позволит. Жестом остановив секретаря, тот размашистым шагом вошёл в кабинет. Сквозь секундную щель в приёмную прорвалось раскатистое: «Себастьян!», но затем дверь предусмотрительно закрыли.  
В отношениях Себастьяна Шоу с другими акционерами Эрик выполнял функцию органайзера. В его памяти попунктно были записаны все назначенные и отменённые встречи, обещанные или неожиданные звонки и просьбы передать директору что бы то ни было. Для верности каждая запись повторялась в рабочем компьютере в отдельном файле с датой вместо названия. Информация сохранялась на нём в течение месяца, после чего безжалостно удалялась, если не поступало особого распоряжения.  
Звонок, ответ, запись, встреча – день за днём, поставленные на повтор. Ровно в полдень монитор гас, Эрик застёгивал уже не идеальный пиджак и впервые открывал дверь соседнего кабинета. Мистер Шоу поднимал голову от бумаг, прикрывал ладонью микрофон и негромко произносил: «Да, Эрик, можешь идти». И он уходил.  
Добраться с нулевого уровня корпораций до второго, где жил Эрик, можно было за восемь минут. Достаточно знать расписание скоростных лифтов – после этого составить маршрут без длительных ожиданий не составляло труда. Если бы он хотел, Эрик мог садиться за обеденный стол в 12.12, но он неизменно задерживался. По официальной и неоднократно озвученной версии – на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и срочных вызовов. В действительности – чтобы не столкнуться с вылетающей из кабинетов точно по расписанию толпой учёных.  
Научный персонал жил преимущественно на первом уровне. В теории это означало, что в одном здании с Эриком работали лучшие умы планеты – живые мощные, гениальные. На самом деле они куда больше походили на классических гиков кинематографа, оказаться рядом с большим скоплением которых означало вляпаться в неприятности – от пролитого на свежую рубашку кофе до конца света включительно.  
Эрик не любил их за болтливость, постоянные вопросы, отсутствие какого-либо понятия о личном пространстве. Они могли стоять рядом с тобой в одном лифте, вежливо молчать, невозмутимо глядеть на табло, а в следующий момент: «Вы уверены, что эта родинка у вас от рождения?» Конечно, это был худший вариант – биологи, помешанные на своей работе и мечтающие исследовать всех и каждого. Но и от общения с остальными приятного было мало.  
– Эрик, ваша любовь к работе похвальна, но не стоит слишком загонять себя, – мистер Шоу вышел из кабинета, на ходу завязывая шарф. – Если сейчас же не уйдёте на обед, я насильно отправлю вас на выходной.  
– Это слишком жестоко, сэр, – Эрик дежурно улыбнулся, но под пристальным взглядом Шоу всё-таки поднялся из-за стола. – Однако, возможно, вы правы.  
Тот удовлетворённо кивнул и, не дожидаясь секретаря, шагнул за дверь. Мимоходом подумав, что сегодня Себастьян Шоу чрезмерно заботлив, Эрик достал из гардеробного шкафа пальто и, заперев за собой приёмную, направился к лифту. Тот подъехал только через минуту, пустой.  
– Повезло, – пробормотал себе под нос Эрик и нажал кнопку «1».  
Лифт медленно пополз вниз. На девяносто восьмом этаже створки разъехались, являя взгляду пустой стерильно-белый коридор со стеклянными дверями. Этот уровень был отведён про лаборатории, где биологи исследовали всё новые способы сделать растения более выносливыми. Именно этим и занимались в компании X-Gen – пытались научить овощи и фрукты выживать в современных, неблагоприятных для них условиях. Или, если говорить аккуратными словами слоганов и реклам, создавали совершенство из того, что давала природа.  
Если верить рабочему графику, сейчас создавать совершенство было некому – шёл обеденный перерыв. Тем не менее, стоило дверям лифта начать закрываться, как откуда-то издалека донеслось:  
– Стойте!  
Следом – хлопок двери и шаги, переходящие в бег. Из-за угла вылетел лохматый, явно взволнованный мужчина с зажатой подмышкой папкой. Перескочив порог лифта, он тут же нажал на кнопку. Двери закрылись, он перевёл дыхание и неожиданно, неуместно повернулся к Эрику:  
– Здравствуйте, как поживаете? – нервная улыбка, протянутая рука. – А мы ведь виделись утром, правда? Простите, что не поздоровался в тот раз – когда задумаюсь, никого не замечаю. Меня зовут Чарльз.  
Его было много, слишком много – размашистые жесты, громкий голос, нескончаемый поток слов. Эрик чувствовал себя огорошенным, почти физически сбитым с толку. Вежливость диктовала пожать протянутую руку, поприветствовать, сказать что-то бессмысленное. Инстинкты умоляли отшатнуться.  
– Добрый день, – рука учёного оказалась мягкой и потной. – Эрик Леншерр.  
– О, так вы же наш последний рубеж перед начальством! Секретарь, верно?  
Сравнение было неприятным и несмешным, но Эрик всё-таки выдавил из себя улыбку и кивнул. Табло за спиной Чарльза прошло цифру «10» – оставались считанные секунды в обществе назойливого учёного.  
– И каково работать там, на сотом? – Чарльз указал наверх с такой патетикой, будто говорил как минимум о рае, и таким выражением лица, будто имел в виду преисподнюю.  
– Не хуже и не лучше, чем на других этажах, – пожал плечами Эрик.  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы выдать парочку очевидных сентенций, но вместо этого с облегчением вздохнул. Лифт дёрнулся и наконец-то остановился на спасительном первом этаже.  
– Приехали, – с некоторым удивлением и даже разочарованием проговорил Чарльз, оглянувшись через плечо. – Что ж, друг мой, поболтаем в следующий раз. Обещаю, что не забуду приветствовать вас по утрам!  
Он дружески похлопал Эрика по спине, но предусмотрительно быстро отстранился. Тот не успел и слова сказать о таком фамильярном поведении, как Чарльз уже лёгкой, чуть пружинящей походкой вышел из холла. И догонять его Эрик не собирался.

**2.**

Два разбитых на сковородку яйца, нарезанный тонкими ломтями помидор, скворчащая капля масла – практически праздничный обед. Предкам бы показалось забавным, что столь простое блюдо в будущем стало неимоверно дорогим, в отличие от того же эскарго. Но улитки оказались живучими тварями, а растения – нет, так что теперь позволить себе выращенные на земле свежие помидоры могли лишь избранные. Эрик покупал их лишь раз в месяц, так что впереди маячили две недели на безвкусных, клонированных или искусственно выведенных овощах.  
Желая растянуть трапезу, Эрик нарезал яичницу на мелкие, ровные квадраты и вкушал их медленно, по одному. В квартире было тихо – прислушавшись, можно было различить уличный шум. Мимо окна то и дело пролетали аэрокары, проходили по платформе жители четвёртого уровня. При желании Эрик мог заменить реальный вид на загруженное в сети изображение чудес природы, других городов, мегаполисов прошлого, но действительность вполне его устраивала. Всё лучше, чем парой уровней ниже.  
Когда-то Эрик жил там, внизу. Не в трущобах – никому оттуда ещё не удавалось забраться так высоко, преимущественно из-за отсутствия какого-либо образования для официально бездомных. Он родился всего лишь на шестом уровне, где вместо просторных квартир огромные семьи умудрялись ютиться всего в одной комнате с картонными стенами. Соседи прекрасно знали о каждой ссоре с родителями и о мечтах, которые взрослые преимущественно называли глупыми. Эрику повезло, что на него не сильно повлияло так называемое «общественное мнение» – он всё-таки получил якобы бесполезное образование, устроился секретарём в какую-то мелкую контору и в итоге оказался здесь. В собственной квартире, с достойной работой и обедом, который в детстве считал пределом роскоши.  
Теперь он делал всё, чтобы удержаться. Был предельно вежливым, собранным, исполнительным. Задерживался в офисе, не задавал вопросов, не лез не в свои дела. В общем-то, был идеальным секретарём, который уходил на обед с запозданием и при этом умудрялся возвращаться раньше своего босса.  
Как и всегда, Эрик оказался у здания X-Gen без десяти час. Без пяти минут он обычно уже сидел за своим рабочим столом, проверяя автоответчик, но в этот день опоздания было не избежать. У входа в офис сгрудились шаттлы полиции и скорой помощи и ещё больше зевак, избавиться от которых не удалось даже в нынешнем продвинутом веке.  
– Отойдите, пожалуйста, гражданским вход запрещён.  
Любопытные толпились у ленты заграждения, пытаясь заглянуть за широкие спины полицейских. Те на удивление терпеливо и вежливо отбрехивались от любых вопросов, умудряясь ни разу не произнести явно вертевшееся на языке: «Не ваше дело».  
– Мистер, вам туда нельзя, – когда Эрик подошёл ближе, устало повторил сержант с нашивкой «Т. Морелли» на нагрудном кармане. – Видите, что на ленте написано?  
– А на сотрудников это распространяется?  
– Вы здесь работаете? – Морелли как будто искренне обрадовался той новости. – Эй, шеф, я нашёл ещё одного местного сотрудника. Может, он что-то видел.  
Шефом он называл низкого мужчину лет сорока, в надвинутой на лоб шляпе похожего на оживший гриб. Сходства добавило выражение лица инспектора, при виде Эрика ставшее ещё более кислым. Мимоходом глянув на возможного свидетеля, инспектор тут же полез в карман за планшетным компьютером.  
– Видели этого парня?  
Вопреки ожиданиям Эрика, ему показали не только что сфотографированное тело, а снимок с идентификационной карты. С неё на мир скучающе смотрел моложавый парень – явно студент, взъерошенный, шебутной, переживший не одну бессонную ночь подряд. С тех пор Чарльз Ксавье практически не изменился, разве что мешки под глазами парадоксальным образом стали меньше.  
– Да, – Эрик сглотнул. – Да, мы столкнулись сегодня в лифте по пути на обед.  
– Он не показался вам подавленным, расстроенным чем-то?  
– Нет. Наоборот, был слишком оживлённым.  
– Взволнованным? – уточнил инспектор.  
Эрик, как назло, не мог вспомнить ни единой важной детали. Ему показалась странной разговорчивость учёного, но наверняка сказать было нельзя – они никогда до этого не общались. Эрику не с чем было сравнить.  
– Наверное, вам будет лучше поболтать с его коллегами с девяносто восьмого. Я не могу точно сказать, было ли его поведение необычным или нет – до сегодняшнего дня я даже не знал, как его зовут.  
Инспектор нахмурился, окинул Эрика оценивающим взглядом. Для него наверняка было странным не знать имени одного из своих коллег, пускай и работающего на другом этаже. Полицейские участки по-прежнему не размещались в высотках – для этого слишком мало людей предпочитали форму офисным костюмам.  
– Хорошо, – медленно проговорил он. – Оставьте свои контакты сержанту Морелли на случай, если у нас возникнут вопросы. И можете идти.  
«Всё равно спросу с вас никакого», – не сказал, но подумал шеф. Он уже уходил, когда Эрик всё-таки не выдержал, перегнулся через заградительную ленту:  
– А что с ним случилось, с Ксавье?  
– Застрелился, – негромко откликнулся инспектор. – Но не слишком болтайте об этом. Если завтра у меня на столе появится статья с историей тяжёлой жизни и гибели одного из лучших генетиков страны, я на вас всех собак спущу.  
В его устах угроза звучала весомо, так что Эрик решил смолчать.  
– Пропускай его, Том, – шеф махнул рукой.  
Морелли послушно отстегнул ленту. Эрик прошёл мимо него, стараясь лишний раз не оглядываться по сторонам и не медлить, но в последнюю секунду не удержался. Замер на пороге здания и оглянулся на шаттл скорой, в который как раз сгружали накрытые белой простынёй носилки. Один из медбратьев поскользнулся на плитке, носилки дрогнули – и с них свесилась бледная рука Чарльза Ксавье.

**3.**

 

Весь день Эрик проходил сам не свой. Он никак не мог выкинуть из головы ужасную разницу между живым, не замолкающим ни на секунду Чарльзом и увиденным краем глаза мертвецом. Случившееся казалось неправильным, надругательством над самим образом профессора Ксавье – неунывающего, улыбчивого, масштабного, рядом с которым даже думать о самоубийствах казалось кощунством. Эрик просто не мог поверить, что этот человек его совершил.  
Настроение ещё больше портилось погодой. К вечеру небо неотвратимо мрачнело, наливалось тяжёлыми тёмными тучами. Ещё в здании хотелось зябко кутаться в пальто от самой атмосферы, а уж снаружи тем более. Спрятавшись от ветра за высоким воротником, Эрик быстрым шагом рванул к скоростному лифту между уровнями, сунул руки в карманы – и замер, не обращая внимания на первые ледяные капли дождя.  
В кармане пальто было что-то, чего Эрик туда не клал. Старомодный планшетный компьютер – пластмассовый чёрный прямоугольник с экраном, переливающимся от попавшей на него воды. Стоило нажать на кнопку блокировки, и на нём высветились странные символы. Эрик наугад ткнул на несколько из них, но ничего не произошло.  
Холодная вода медленно затекала за шиворот, так что он поёжился и всё-таки направился к лифту. Разобраться со странной находкой можно было и дома, но отчего-то Эрик никак не мог успокоиться. Спускаясь вниз, всё пытался разблокировать компьютер, найти инициалы владельца на корпусе, хоть какую-нибудь подсказку. А на ум упорно лез необычайно дружелюбный, хлопающий его по спине Чарльз Ксавье.  
– Что за чёрт, – пробормотал Эрик себе под нос, переступая порог квартиры.  
Система блокировки экрана на первый взгляд выглядела детской игрой, но на деле оказалась по-взрослому сложной головоломкой. Эрик не справился с нею за ужином и даже после, уже вооружившись интернетом. Он как будто играл с человеком, в разы образованнее, эрудированнее его самого – скажем, со смешливым учёным-генетиком.  
– И одолеть тебя должен я, чертовски начитанный секретарь.  
Звучало как издевательство, и он уже отказывался воспринимать происходящее иначе. В подсовываемых системой рисунках не было никакого смысла, они даже не походили на буквы, на осмысленный текст. Никаких повторяющихся символов, никаких знаков препинания – ничего.  
– Это просто детские каракули, да? – безнадёжно спросил Эрик у темноты.  
– Не совсем, – ответила темнота лекторским тоном. – Разум художника действительно нельзя назвать по-взрослому развитым, но это был не ребёнок. Ты смотришь на рисунки шимпанзе – раньше считалось, что люди произошли от обезьян, и подобные эксперименты были весьма популярны.  
Эрик выпрямился в кресле, которое от резкого движения жалостливо скрипнуло. На экране планшетного компьютера ничего не изменилось – не показался рабочий стол, не обнаружились секретные документы, не открылась случайно видеозапись. Только из динамиков раздавалось:  
– Эрик, у тебя выключена камера. Я тебя не вижу, и тишина заставляет меня беспокоиться. Говори со мной, иначе я ударю тебя током, лишь бы хоть что-то услышать.  
– Профессор Ксавье? – Эрик не был уверен, сможет ли компьютер привести угрозу в действие, но голос на всякий случай подал.  
– Господи, Эрик, мы примерно одного возраста. Ни к чему звать меня профессором – тем более, что сейчас я не очень-то на него похож, – в интонациях отчётливо послышалась улыбка. – Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли Чарльзом.  
Разговаривать с напичканной микросхемами пластиковой коробчонкой было странно. Безумность идеи усиливалась оттого, что откликалась коробчонка голосом мёртвого человека, которого Эрик едва знал.  
– Кто вы? – поинтересовался он. – Какая-то запись или?..  
Эрик неопределённо махнул рукой, не в силах даже представить. Он не был программистом, чтобы сходу разобраться, кто именно к нему обращается. Однако догадаться при должной доле фантазии было не сложно:  
– Нет, это искусственный интеллект, построивший личность на основе воспоминаний реального Чарльза Ксавье. Экспериментальная технология одного моего коллеги, сработало только чудом.  
В устах «Чарльза» рассказы о разумных компьютерах звучали обыденно и естественно, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Само существование искусственного интеллекта, говорящего голосом недавно почившего учёного, не укладывалось в голове. И уж тем более то, что именно он говорил.  
– Понимаю, это должно быть сложно для восприятия, – на этот раз ненастоящий Чарльз звучал сконфуженным. – Представь, что мы говорим по беспроводной связи, а на самом деле я славно провожу время где-нибудь в Майами.  
– У меня плохо с фантазией после того, как я видел твой труп.  
– Да, ты всегда выглядел как человек с паршивым воображением, – пробормотал компьютер будто бы себе под нос. – Но ты отлично справляешься, обращаясь ко мне на «ты». Уверен, со временем ты привыкнешь и начнёшь восприниматься меня как настоящего Чарльза Ксавье. В конце концов, до этого мы не очень-то общались.  
– Хорошо, – Эрик медленно кивнул. – Но можешь объяснить, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Насколько я понимаю, Чарльз подбросил компьютер ко мне в пальто. Но я даже не представляю – зачем.  
Искусственный интеллект промычал что-то неопределённое, будто ему требовалось время, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. Хотя, вполне возможно, так оно и было – старые компьютеры не отличались особой скоростью «мышления».  
– Если честно, ты подвернулся случайно. Я не знаю подробностей о последних полутора днях жизни Чарльза, но могу догадаться. Случилось вот что – Чарльз узнал кое-какие подробности об экспериментах, в которых участвовал, и они ему не понравились. Он пытался поговорить об этом с другими учёными, с руководителями, но им оказалось плевать.  
– Можешь говорить конкретнее? – поинтересовался Эрик, нахмурившись.  
– Извини, я настроен выдавать информацию по крупицам после некоторой проверки. Если всё пройдёт хорошо, через пару дней ты будешь знать всю историю, а пока – я продолжу.  
Если верить искусственному интеллекту, Чарльз Ксавье вляпался в большие неприятности. Корпорация X-Gen оказалась замешанной в аморальных и даже незаконных экспериментах, и он загорелся идеей разоблачить её. Чарльз собирал информацию об опытах, чтобы обнародовать её, но об этом стало известно. Компания пыталась его подкупить, угрожала, но так и не смогла окончательно склонить на свою сторону. Убрать его было бы гораздо проще, но это было невыгодно – к сожалению для корпорации и к счастью для Чарльза, он оказался умнее всех остальных учёных вместе взятых. Он единственный знал, как усовершенствовать программу и добиться её успеха.  
– И ещё он прекрасно понимал что рано или поздно X-Gen оставит попытки договориться. Поэтому Чарльз создал меня – копию своего сознания со всеми знаниями, необходимыми для разоблачения корпорации. Он собирался передать меня на какой-нибудь телеканал, но компания добралась до него быстрее. И вот результат.  
Эрик отчётливо представил, как он разводит руками. С каждой минутой всё легче было вообразить, что напротив – не компьютер с отличным динамиком, а реальный человек. Так было гораздо проще, чем каждое мгновение держать в голове мысль о том, кто именно сейчас рассказывает историю.  
– Отлично, я подвернулся случайно. И теперь я должен отправить тебя на телевидение, опубликовать в интернете или что?  
– Честно говоря, я не уверен, что корпорация не сможет подкупить СМИ. После произошедшего нужно действовать наверняка – нам нужны вещественные доказательства, и с твоей властью их будет не так-то сложно достать.  
– Моей властью? – сомнение читалось и в голосе, и во взгляде Эрика.  
– Ну да. Ты – секретарь исполнительного директора корпорации X-Gen и работаешь им столько, сколько я тебя помню. Тебе доверяют. Увидев тебя на камерах наблюдения из лаборатории, никто не удивится и не забьёт тревогу. Это наш шанс, Эрик, – Чарльз говорил вкрадчиво, как с ребёнком.  
– И ты просишь меня наплевать на всё это?  
Кажется, Чарльз не ожидал такого вопроса.  
– Почему я должен предать всех, кто мне доверяет? Почему должен забыть о восьми годах карьеры и сделать то, о чём меня просит компьютер, подброшенный каким-то безумным учёным?  
Тот всё молчал. Эрик поднялся из-за стола и налил себе выпить – отменный шотландский бренди, который он редко мог себе позволить. Компьютер на столе мерно, едва слышно жужжал. Из динамика не доносилось ни слова, пока:  
– Тебе нужно знать, что стоит на кону, верно? – голос звучал неуместно спокойно. – Что, если мы спасём жизни десятка людей и отомстим за множество напрасных смертей?  
– Спасём от чего?  
Чарльз шумно вздохнул. Эрик невольно задумался, было ли отражение эмоций атавизмом, оставшимся после создания искусственного интеллекта, или компьютер осознанно использовал все эти вздохи и интонации. Ему честно хотелось верить в лучшее, но интеллект слишком много скрытничал.  
– Это твои настройки мешают сказать всю правду?  
– Да. Я создан так, чтобы не проболтаться первому встречному.  
Похоже, был только один выход.  
– Как мне стать не первым встречным?  
– Я не могу рассказывать тебе о критериях оценки, ведь так ты сможешь запросто притвориться или подстроиться, – Чарльз Ксавье как будто предусмотрел всё. – Прямо сейчас единственный совет, который я могу тебе дать, – подожди. Дай мне провести с тобой пару дней, лучше тебя узнать. Со временем нам обоим станет легче довериться друг другу.  
В его словах был резон – основанный на реальном человеческом восприятии и эмоциях искусственный интеллект запросто мог действовать по человеческим алгоритмам. К тому же, Эрик и сам был не прочь оттянуть на неопределённое время решение, которого компьютер от него добивался. Наплевать на власть корпораций ему оказалось куда сложнее, чем Чарльзу.

**4.**

Так в респектабельной квартире во всех отношениях идеального Эрика Леншерра поселился призрак Чарльза Ксавье. Технически это утверждение было неверным, но результат выглядел уж больно похожим. Тот же безликий голос, насмешливые ремарки и даже мелкие шалости – получив доступ к интернету, Чарльз позволял себе пользоваться счётом Эрика в онлайн-банке. По большей части он покупал полезные мелочи вроде наушников, чтобы их не могли подслушать. Но однажды превзошёл сам себя.  
Шёл третий день их знакомства. Эрик в очередной раз вернулся с работы – дверь легко открылась, впуская его в темноту коридора. В комнате уже привычно горел монитор компьютера, гудел поживший процессор. Эрик без позабытой неловкости поздоровался с пустотой и направился прямиком на кухню. Запиликал печью, застучал ножом – и чуть не резанул себе по пальцам, когда увидел в дверном проёме Чарльза Ксавье.  
– Какого?.. – он никак не мог выразить мысль, не выругавшись.  
– Надеюсь, ты приятно удивлён, – Чарльз широко улыбнулся, проходя на кухню, запросто заглядывая через его плечо. – Я всё думал, как бы нам лучше наладить контакт, ускорить процесс, чтобы компания не успела спрятать все улики. И решил, что тебе будет проще довериться мне, если перед тобой будет живой человек, а не фикция.  
– И что ты сделал? – не своим голосом поинтересовался Эрик.  
– Купил проектор для голограмм, конечно же, – Чарльз вновь просиял.  
Теперь Эрик увидел – призрак стоял и передвигался с помощью катающейся по полу круглой платформы. Он слышал о таких и примерно знал, сколько они стоят. Поэтому объяснение Чарльза ничуть его не успокоило.  
– Надеюсь, ты расплатился не моими деньгами?  
– Нет, я кое-кого ограбил, – Чарльз заливисто рассмеялся в ответ на изумлённый взгляд Эрика. – Не беспокойся, это был человек с паршивой душонкой и соломой вместо мозгов. Ни он, ни полиция ни за что на тебя не выйдут. У меня было время разобраться в финансовых махинациях, уж поверь мне.  
– Если ты ошибся, я сам тебя разнесу.  
Эрик говорил мрачно и убедительно, но на самом деле не был уверен в своей же угрозе. Он привык к постоянному присутствию Чарльза – к его смешливому голосу, рассказам об учёбе в колледже и о науке, зашедшей куда дальше, чем Эрик представлял. Ему нравилось приходить не в пустую квартиру, а к кому-то. И видеть Чарльза живьём ему тоже нравилось.  
– Что готовишь? – как всегда, тот быстро переменил неприятную тему.  
– Плов, узбекское блюдо, – в ответ на непонимающий взгляд, Эрик пояснил. – Рис с бараниной и, в идеале, с овощами. У нас будет упрощённый и современный вариант.  
– Уверен, что у тебя даже он получится вкусным.  
Наблюдать за готовкой ему было неинтересно, так что Чарльз резво направился в гостиную – в безграничный интернет, где развлечений точно было побольше. Эрик проводил его взглядом, стараясь не раздумывать о том, услышал он только что комплимент или нет. Почему-то в этот момент его совсем не волновало, означает ли это, что вскоре Чарльз откроет ему всю правду о корпорации X-Gen.  
– Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, – тот вновь выглянул из-за двери, – ну, не то чтобы всегда, но в последние дни. Ты же идеальный мужчина, который умеет одновременно готовить и зарабатывать деньги. Почему за тобой до сих пор не вьётся толпа влюблённых женщин?  
– А с чего ты взял, что не вьётся? – в тон ему откликнулся Эрик.  
Чарльз молча удалился – обдумывать достаточно ироничный ответ, не иначе. Эрик насмешливо покачал головой и вернулся к мясу, которое бараниной можно было назвать только с массой фантастических допущений. Настоящую баранину в этом мире навряд ли ел даже сам Себастьян Шоу – да и чёрт с ней.  
Тишина длилась необычно долго. Эрик уже отправил блюдо готовиться в микроволновку, а Чарльз всё молчал. Голограмма сидела на диване, невидящем взором уставившись в стену. Искусственный интеллект будто забыл о своём визуальном отображении, и теперь оно выглядело жутко. Эрику хотелось взять его за плечо, потрясти, спросить что-нибудь глупое, пускай всё это и было бесполезным. Но Чарльз вдруг повернул голову и просто сказал:  
– Клоны.  
Таков был его ответ на вопрос, который Эрик задал целую вечность и всего три дня назад. Клоны были причиной гибели Чарльза Ксавье. И они должны были стать причиной, ради которой Эрику следовало рискнуть своей жизнью.  
– Эксперимент, над которым я работал, был создан с целью продлить жизнь мозга. Мы пробовали разные варианты пересадки, но ничего не работало. Орган старел вместе со всем телом, его нужно было выращивать заново. Так мы и сделали – создали клонов самих себя и пробовали перенести в них свои воспоминания, знания, как я сделал с этим компьютером, – голограмма махнула рукой в сторону лежащего на столе планшета.  
Эрик посмотрел на него – пустая, бесполезная электроника, в руках Чарльза ставшая невероятно важной. Такова была его суперспособность. К чему бы ни прикасался профессор Ксавье, всё занимало особое место в истории.  
– То, что сработало с техникой, не работало с живыми людьми. А они были живыми, пускай сначала я и не понимал этого. Мы держали их под наркозом, но один раз что-то случилось. Клон проснулся, мы встретились взглядами, и я увидел – так больше продолжаться не может. Он не был пустым болванчиком, Эрик. Он осознавал происходящее и смотрел на меня, будто я мог помочь.  
На этот раз вздох даже на секунду не показался искусственным. Ненастоящий, неощутимый, призрачный Чарльз Ксавье вполне реалистично согнулся пополам, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Гулко спросил:  
– Теперь понимаешь, почему мне было так тяжело в этом признаться?  
Эрик сел рядом и бессильно посмотрел на свои руки. Он никак не мог утешить Чарльза и не был уверен наверняка, что искусственный интеллект нуждается в этом. Просто никак не мог избавиться от предчувствия.  
– В общем, не такой уж я добрый самаритянин, – Чарльз выпрямился, откинул взлохмаченные волосы назад. – Просто исправляю ошибки, которые сам же и натворил. И нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Можешь сейчас мне ответить?  
– Да, – Эрик кивнул. – Да, я тебе помогу.  
Чарльз вымученно, устало улыбнулся.  
– Знаешь, я не чувствую запахов, но знаю наверняка – твой так называемый плов потрясающе пахнет.

**5.**

План был простым в своей смелости. Эрик должен был выбрать день, дождаться обеда, спокойно спуститься на девяносто восьмой этаж и разбудить клонов, введя им немалую дозу адреналина. Дальше их следовало вывести из здания – и тут начиналось самое сложное.  
– До холла вы, скорее всего, доберётесь, – задумчиво проговорил Чарльз. – Охрана навряд ли успеет закрыть этаж до того, как вы окажетесь в лифте, а тормозить его на других этажах невыгодно. Обслуживающая компания получит сигнал о внештатной остановке лифта, проведёт проверку и выяснит, что происшедшее санкционировала охрана. Из-за этого могут вызвать полицию...  
Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, не договорив. Полупрозрачная кисть голограммы едва не задела щёку Эрика – тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, пускай прикосновение и не было возможным. Чарльз не обратил внимания, продолжил высказывать идеи и тут же отметать их за бесполезностью. Эрик сидел, смотрел на него и тщился понять, когда начал замечать мелочи вроде неестественно голубых глаз или фантомного соприкосновения плеч.  
– Единственный шанс вытащить вас из холла – устроить шумиху, привлечь внимание прохожих и журналистов. Под их взглядами от вас будет не так просто избавиться.  
– И как мы заставим журналистов приехать ещё до того, как всё случится?  
– Не знаю. Сделаем анонимный звонок?  
Чарльз обезоруживающе улыбнулся – даже теоретически гениальному искусственному интеллекту нужно было время, чтобы продумать очередную делать завершённого вроде бы плана. Но сильно медлить было ни в коем случае нельзя. Пускай пока в лабораториях ничего не происходило, но Шоу мог в любой момент перевезти «образцы» куда подальше, где Эрик ни за что бы их не нашёл.  
– А ведь это хорошая мысль, – вдруг поднял он голову. – Они наверняка получают сотню анонимных звонков в день, но если позвонишь ты – это будет совершенно другое дело.  
– И кто поверит в то, что Чарльз Ксавье сохранил свои воспоминания в старом планшетном компьютере? – искусственный интеллект усмехнулся – идея оказалась слишком хитроумной и в итоге сыграла против него самого.  
– А что насчёт жёлтой прессы? Позвоним им, пообещаем эксклюзивное интервью, договоримся о встрече у офиса X-Gen. Покажем твою правдоподобно болтающую голограмму, чтобы они расчехлили камеры, и в это же время выпустим из лифта клонов.  
Чарльз поджал губы. План чем-то не нравился ему, заставлял сомневаться, бороться с собой, запрещал признать – он хорош. Вопреки своим словам, Чарльз по-прежнему скрывал что-то. И Эрик не был до конца уверен, хочет ли узнать его последнюю тайну.  
– Да, это может сработать, – проговорил он почти скорбным голосом.  
Эрик откинулся к спинке дивана с облегчением человека с предрешённой судьбой. Всё было готово, и ему оставалось только дождаться завтра. Ни к чему было откладывать собственное падение. Как с больным зубом, хотелось всё сделать быстро. Расстаться с работой, спокойным настоящим и будущим или даже попасться. Он был не против оказаться в тюрьме, если это необходимо для спасения выращенных искусственно, но всё равно живых людей.  
– Значит, мне нужно прихватить с собой твою платформу и незаметно оставить её у входа? – ответ был очевиден, но Эрик всё равно спросил – лишь бы заполнить неожиданно гнетущую тишину.  
– Можешь выбросить в мусорный ящик, она неплохо взбирается по стенкам.  
Говорить больше было вроде бы не о чем, разве что сказать «До завтра» и отправиться спать. Огонёк на голографической платформе замигал медленнее, погружая систему в режим гибернации. Чарльз Ксавье буквально растворялся в воздухе – тоскливое зрелище, даже если знаешь, что это не навсегда.  
– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Эрик себе под нос, выходя из комнаты.  
Экран лежавшего на столе компьютера потемнел. Но пускай он ещё долго не гас, Чарльз в тот вечер больше не издал ни звука.

**6.**

Начинался последний день. Эрик сел на кровати и уставился в окно, за которым восходящее солнце вычерчивало силуэты небоскрёбов. Среди них было и то самое здание – головной офис корпорации, преступления которой он собирался раскрыть.  
– Готов? – это бесшумно подкатилась голографическая платформа.  
– Насколько к этому можно подготовиться.  
Чарльз не стал допытываться. Он молча наблюдал, как Эрик собирается на работу. Белая рубашка, серый костюм в мелкую полоску, галстук в тон, серебристые запонки – он выглядел обыденно, скучно. Спрятанный крошечный наушник и прицепленный с внутренней стороны воротника микрофон оставались незаметными. Идеально для человека, не желающего привлекать внимания.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Леншерр, – пробормотал Эрик приветствие, с которого начинался каждый его будний день, и равнодушно улыбнулся собственному отражению.  
Первую проверку мисс Рейвен Даркхолм он пошёл без единой заминки – девушка не заметила в нём ничего необычного, ни на чём не задержала взгляд. Лифт быстро вознёс Эрика на родной сотый этаж с вечно пустыми коридорами – все люди скрывались за дверьми многочисленных кабинетов, сонно настукивали по клавиатурам. Он прислушивался и не мог поверить, что совсем недавно был одним из них. Таким же простым исполнителем, офисным работником, равнодушным ко всему, что творится дальше его собственных обязанностей.  
– Мистер Шоу, – Эрик заглянул в кабинет директора, приветственно кивнул.  
Тот на мгновение поднял взгляд от бумаг, но снова вернулся к ним, не увидев терзавшего Эрика беспокойства. Он не знал, что стоило двери закрыться, и его всегда идеальный подчинённый согнулся, упершись обеими ладонями в стол. Медленно выдохнул и вдохнул, успокаиваясь, заставляя себя расслабиться. Думая: «А ведь всё страшное ещё впереди».  
Полудня Эрик ждал с нетерпением, желая как можно скорее сбросить терзавшее его беспокойство и алогичное чувство вины. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что действовать исподтишка – означает поступать по совести. Пускай и понимал, что рассказать обо всём Шоу или полиции было бы худшей идеей.  
– Не слишком задерживайтесь, Эрик.  
Чужие голоса воспринимались как ненужный фоновый шум. Он механически отвечал на звонки, интуитивно кивал, не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Только закрывшаяся за спиной Шоу дверь вернула его в реальность. Часы показывали три минуты после двенадцати. Пора было идти.  
– Спускайся на девяносто восьмой этаж, прямо по коридору, – услужливо подсказал голос Чарльза, прозвучавший как будто в его голове.  
Эрик поднялся, застегнул пиджак, вышел и запер кабинет. С опаской огляделся по сторонам, но коридор был пуст. Никто не вышел из-за угла, не зашёл в лифт одновременно с ним – несказанное везение, которое запросто объяснялось временем. В час обеда сложно было столкнуться с кем-то, кроме охраны.  
– Как я попаду в лабораторию? – шёпотом поинтересовался он.  
– Чарльз должен был это предусмотреть. Настоящий Чарльз, я имею в виду.  
Два этажа пролетели незаметно. Эрик вышел на девяносто восьмом, где никогда не задерживался дольше минуты. На первый взгляд он ничем не отличался от сотого – тот же светлый коридор и множество дверей. Вот только скрывалось за ними иное.  
– Направо, – они упёрлись в тупик, заканчивавшейся дверью без окон.  
Выглядела она внушительно, будто защищала банковские ячейки. Попасть можно было только пройдя многоуровневую систему проверки – ввести правильный код, приложить карточку сотрудника с доступом к лаборатории.  
– Два, один, четыре, семь, восемь, два, – проговорил Чарльз.  
Эрик послушно повторил. Одна из лампочек загорелась зелёным.  
– Они что, не сменили пароль после случившегося?  
– Нет, это новый пароль. Просто я очень догадливый.  
Наверняка это было не так, и искусственный интеллект потратил немало часов, чтобы вычислить алгоритм. Просто реальность оказалась недостаточно эффектной, а он слишком любил позёрствовать. Эрик давно заметил эту слабость и всё никак не мог догадаться, принадлежала она самому Чарльзу Ксавье или только его компьютерной копии.  
– Поищи карточку за дверцей электрощитка, – посоветовал тот.  
– Серьёзно? – карточка была на месте, и вот это уже было похоже на фантастику. – Охрана должна была тут всё перерыть, не могли же они не заглянуть в такое очевидное место?  
– Всё-то тебе нужно знать, а? – в голосе Чарльза явственно слышалась улыбка. – Давай я скажу, что у нас есть помощник в здании, а ты перестанешь задавать вопросы и займёшься делом?  
Эрик покачал головой, но всё же умолк. Чарльз был прав – у них было не так уж много времени, чтобы тратить его на бессмысленные сейчас пререкания и разговоры. Вход в лабораторию был открыт, но за порогом ждало ещё немало трудностей.  
– Ты же не думал, что добраться до клонов так просто? – прошептал на ухо Чарльз и насмешливо фыркнул. – Иди к панели напротив тебя, попробуй тот же пароль. Двойка, единица, четвёрка, семёрка, восьмёрка и снова двойка.  
– Если это сработает, то у нас худшая система безопасности в мире.  
Болтовня отвлекала. За дурацкими шутками и замечаниями было легче воспринимать неудачи – код не подошёл, а пробовать все возможные комбинации означало рисковать собственной свободой. У них было только три шанса до полной блокировки лаборатории.  
– Третий компьютер слева. Азазель вечно забывает пароли, и поэтому везде их записывает, – повисло красноречивое молчание. – Да, мы прозвали его Азазелем, и я не буду рассказывать тебе эту увлекательную историю. _Третий компьютер слева._  
Листок с набором из шести цифр нашёлся в нижнем ящике стола, который Эрику пришлось выломать. Часы на экране напротив красноречиво показывали половину первого, и возиться с замком не меньше пятнадцати минут было попросту невыгодно.  
– Отлично, – пробормотал он, когда следующие двери услужливо разъехались в стороны. – Куда дальше, профессор Ксавье?  
– Да, в общем-то, никуда, – в тон Эрику откликнулся тот. – Мы пришли.  
Нужно было только повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть самое страшное зрелище в своей жизни. Ровный ряд капсул жизнеобеспечения с прозрачными стенками, за которыми легко было разглядеть людей. Обнажённые мужские и женские тела, зафиксированные в вертикальном положении и напичканные, должно быть, невообразимым количеством лекарств. Но худшим было другое.  
– Это же... – Эрик шагнул ближе, чтобы разглядеть наверняка.  
Прислонил ладонь к стеклу, отгораживаясь от холодного белого света.  
– А я ведь говорил. Мы создали клонов самих себя и пробовали перенести в них свои воспоминания.  
Чарльз Ксавье жил там, внутри одной из капсул. Грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась, ноздри раздувались, ресницы подрагивали, в венах текла кровь. Он был точь-в-точь таким, каким видел его Эрик в тот день, в лифте. Разве что голова гладко выбрита, чтобы было легче подключить к ней многочисленные датчики.  
– Ты никогда не говорил, почему у вас не получилось.  
– Потому что мы не додумались стереть нынешнюю личность – мы думали, что её нет. Остальные так и не смогли толком осознать или принять это, иначе клонов здесь больше не было. Им бы хорошенько поджарили мозги, загрузили новые знания, а потом долго бы рассказывали на телевидении про революционный проект и продление жизни. О клонах – ни слова.  
Чарльз говорил с презрением, но Эрик не обращал внимания на интонации. Он зачаровано глядел на живого человека напротив и простую панель управления капсулой. Маленькая кнопка «Delete» так и притягивала взор.  
– А ведь все условия созданы, – произнёс он.  
– Да, изначально эти капсулы были изготовлены для работы с обычными людьми, – Чарльз замолчал на полуслове. – Эрик, даже не думай об этом.  
Но было поздно. Эрик видел решение множества проблем в этой кнопке, так удачно подвернувшейся под руку. Он быстро огляделся – все капсулы были подключены к одному компьютеру, с помощью которого наверняка было можно передать необходимые данные.  
– Послушай меня, это будет ошибкой.  
– Почему?  
За двумя дверьми пароли больше не казались нужными, так что ничего вводить не пришлось. Подсоединить компьютеры друг к другу было легко, интуитивно понятный интерфейс услужливо подсказывал, что делать дальше. Вкрадчивый голос никак не мог достучаться:  
– Мы пришли сюда, чтобы спасти этих людей. Чтобы не дать корпорациям уничтожить то человеческое, что ещё есть в нас. Но вместо этого ты собираешься пойти на поводу у этого мира, у Себастьяна Шоу – и ради чего?  
– Я думал, что ради любви, – Эрик криво усмехнулся и вытащил наушник.  
Он не услышал последних доводов, возмущения и осуждения. Тело в капсуле дёрнулось, когда программа послала в его мозг электрический импульс, и вновь безвольно повисло. Эрик бросил в его сторону короткий взгляд – так оглядываются назад на сожжённый собственными руками дом, который уже не вернуть.  
– Ты никогда меня за это не простишь, а?  
Клон открыл глаза, будто услышал. Но на самом деле всего лишь началась загрузка. Полоса на экране медленно заполнялась синим, часы в правом нижнем углу слишком быстро отсчитывали минуты. Их оставалось не так уж много – Эрик мог не успеть и не представлял, что тогда будет. Как он выберется из помещения, с этажа, из здания – как завершит начатое Чарльзом Ксавье.  
Эрик глядел на распахнутую, ведущую к свободе дверь, а за его спиной новый Чарльз бился в конвульсиях. Стекло полностью заглушало его крик, но смотреть всё равно было невыносимо. Потому что Эрик запросто мог прочитать по губам и понять, что во всём виноват именно он.  
Время подходило к концу, а передача данных завершилась лишь на 87%. Даже не будучи учёным Эрик мог сказать, что прекращать загрузку нельзя – но необходимо. На негнущихся ногах он подошёл к капсуле и открыл дверь. Чарльз тяжело поднял будто чугунную голову и посмотрел на него усталым, но таким живым взглядом:  
– Выпусти остальных.  
Эрик слушался его и теперь. По первому слову кинулся открывать двери, выводить клонов в коридор, вызывать лифт. Только когда все остальные были там, на финишной прямой, он вернулся к разбитому, трясущемуся Чарльзу. На экране светились равнодушные цифры: уровень загрузки – 93%, время – 12.51. Они опаздывали на целую минуту, которая могла стоить жизни тем невинным, мало что понимающим существам, что ждали Эрика у лифта. На целую минуту, которая делала разум Чарльза всё более цельным, подлинным.  
– Пора уходить, – просипел он, а Эрик просто не мог:  
– Что будет, если отключить тебя прямо сейчас?  
– Понятия не имею. Бракованный товар?  
Отчётливо захотелось врезать Чарльзу. Но вместо этого Эрик взвалил его на плечи и медленно поплёлся прочь. Под потолком зажглись алые лампы тревоги, но охрана не успела – лифт прибыл, и преступников было уже не остановить.  
– Внутрь, живо.  
Клоны забились в крошечную коробку, прижались друг к другу. Эрик втиснулся последним и закрыл двери. Бессильно привалился лбом к стене, молясь всем несуществующим богам, чтобы им дали спуститься до первого этажа.  
Внизу за панорамными окнами уже должны были столпиться репортёры, увлечённые представлением голограммы Чарльза Ксавье. Искусственный интеллект управлял ею дистанционно и, скорее всего, она вырубилась вместе с ним. Некоторые уже могли начать расходиться, но большинство попытается допытаться до истины. И когда они увидят Чарльза в его нынешнем состоянии – это будет та самая информационная бомба, которой не хватало для краха корпоративной империи.  
– Ты там как, держишься? – еле выговорил запыхавшийся Эрик.  
Чарльз не ответил. Он никак не среагировал, когда двери разъехались и впустили в их каморку яркий солнечный свет. Рейвен подняла голову, чтобы привычно улыбнуться кому-то из коллег, да так и замерла с застывшей улыбкой.  
– Добрый день, мисс Даркхолм, – пробормотал Эрик, выходя в холл.  
Охрана как раз подоспела, с двух сторон. Они окружили Эрика и боящихся высунуться из лифта клонов и даже не обратили внимания на то, что происходит снаружи. Там склонившейся над голографической платформой журналист поднял голову и явственно выругался.  
– Очень предусмотрительно, мистер Леншерр, – Себастьян Шоу появился откуда-то сбоку, зашёл через один из запасных входов.  
– Да, это была моя идея. Узнали почерк мастера? – получилось не так эффектно из-за хриплого голоса и взмокшего лба, но Эрик не пожалел ни о едином слове. – Ещё бы они увидели лицо вот этого парня...  
Только сейчас Шоу заметил, что с одним из клонов что-то не так.  
– Вижу, вам удалось спасти Чарльза Ксавье.  
Эрик промолчал – он не был уверен, что то было спасение.  
– Отпустите нас, мистер Шоу. Вы же видите, что всё кончено.  
– Я бы так не сказал. Пускай избавиться от вас тихо не получится, но есть и другие способы. Я могу засудить вас только за нарушение трудового договора, не говоря уж об остальном.  
– Валяйте, – Эрик вымученно улыбнулся.  
Себастьян Шоу поджал губы и дал охране знак пропустить сбежавших. Под вспышки фотокамер перед ними открыли двери – корпорация X-Gen наконец-то оказалась позади.

**7.**

Таинственного помощника, о котором говорил Чарльз, звали Хэнк Маккой. В штате корпорации он числился физиком, но на деле прекрасно разбирался в компьютерах и искусственных интеллектах. Именно Хэнк помог Чарльзу осуществить весь этот план – начиная с создания компьютерного разума, который потом оказался в кармане Эрика Леншерра.  
Хэнк принял посильное участие и в финале истории о клонах и Чарльзе Ксавье. Всё то время, пока Эрик принимал свои спорные решения и выслушивал угрозы одного из самых влиятельных людей на планете, Хэнк сидел под дверью его квартиры. Он как будто не удивился, увидев вместо планшетного компьютера учёного во плоти. Только и сказал:  
– Заноси.  
Эрик хотел было спросить, что происходит, но в итоге махнул рукой. Хэнк был слишком хорошо осведомлён о происходящем, чтобы быть чужаком. Так что Эрик позволил ему превратить спальню в экспериментальную лабораторию, а сам остался сидеть в странно пустой и тихой гостиной. Он не заметил, как уснул.  
Когда Эрик открыл глаза, за окном уже было темно. Хэнк сидел в кресле напротив и пил лучший шотландский виски, который только нашёлся в баре. Он молча протянул Эрику второй стакан и рассказал всё – о своём участии в случившемся и о регулярно поступавших от Чарльза сообщениях.  
– В последнем он написал, что тебе пригодится моя помощь. И вот я здесь.  
Эрик до сих пор не мог поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. Что утром в дверь постучится представитель компании и попросит его покинуть апартаменты. Что его уволят – скажем, за несоответствие должности. Что останется всего два человека, к которым он сможет обратиться за помощью. Что один из этих людей ненавидит его за спасение собственной жизни.  
– Как он? – спросил Эрик, кивнув на закрытую дверь.  
– Жить будет, ходить – нет, – коротко ответил Хэнк и залпом допил скотч.  
Ему было тяжело говорить об этом, особенно с Эриком. Но из-за прервавшейся загрузки нервная система Чарльза Ксавье сильно пострадала. В результате он остался наполовину паралитиком, а чувство вины Эрика стало попросту безграничным.  
– Налей ещё, – не глядя на Хэнка, попросил он.  
Теперь у Чарльза было ещё больше причин откреститься от Эрика. Он мог вернуться к преподавательской деятельности, писать научные книги, забыться в работе – Эрик запросто мог представить себе всё это. Чего он не мог представить, так это своего будущего.  
– Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь меня простит?  
Хэнк неутешительно покачал головой, на всякий случай плеснул виски на дно своего стакана и заговорил медленно, обдумывая каждое слово. Если верить ему, проблема заключалась не столько в том, что Эрик наплевал на великую идею и пожертвовал одним человеком ради другого. Дело было в том, что этим человеком оказался Чарльз Ксавье.  
– Из-за тебя он невольно нарушил обещание и использовал тех, кого обязался спасти. Он чувствует себя виноватым и одновременно понимает, что без тебя всё пошло бы по плану. Вы по-своему в одной лодке – единственные, к кому Чарльз относится без толики снисхождения.  
– Звучит так, будто я совершил ужасную глупость, – заметил Эрик.  
– Я называю это человечностью.  
В соседней комнате что-то упало. Хэнк жестом остановил попытавшегося было встать Эрика. Тот послушно остался на месте и наблюдал – Хэнк будто специально оставил дверь приоткрытой, так что можно было видеть силуэт Чарльза. Он полулежал на подушках, размахивал руками, всё время порывался повысить голос – утраченная было жизнь кипела, бурлила в нём.  
Эрик всё-таки поднялся, но направился не в спальню – в гардеробную. Наспех побросал ненужные, бесполезные теперь костюмы в спортивную сумку, перекинул широкую лямку через плечо и неуверенным шагом поплёлся прочь. Он не был до конца уверен в собственных планах, во всех, кроме одного.  
На журнальном столике лежала салфетка с кривой надписью: «Ещё увидимся, Чарльз».

**Конец?..**


End file.
